Kazoku
by Agni
Summary: New discoveries change everything. Inuyasha finds a family and with a new family comes new responsibilities. Then there is Sesshoumaru… .Yaoi.Incest.Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha.
1. Prologue

**Title: Kazoku (Family)**

**Author: Agni**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Summary: New discoveries change everything. Inuyasha finds a family and with a new family comes new responsibilities. Then there is Sesshoumaru…**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha. OOC (Slight), OCs. AU.**

**AN: This story is a new plot with elements of both Reiniku and Mating in it. Instead of rewriting the two stories, I have come up with this. I hope you enjoy. This is just a small prologue. The real first chapter will be up soon. **

****

_**Prologue**_

****

"Inuyasha…" Pale golden eyes turned towards the wolf prince, his face impassive. Kagome, Sango and Miroku stood around him, watching the tall, elegant form of his brother warily. "He doesn't have the-"

The hanyou waved his hand to stop Kouga from continuing before he turned to observe his brother, "Is that all you have to say, Sesshoumaru?" he asked, his voice dull and emotionless.

The Daiyoukai observed him with the same degree of impassiveness. It was startling to see just how similar they looked now that Inuyasha was slowly reaching his maturity. Both of them were pale skinned compared to the humans and the wolf demon. Both their eyes were a sharp, stunning gold with cat-like pupils. Sesshoumaru was taller, much more muscular than Inuyasha was, his hair long and straight, while Inuyasha was shorter, slender and his hair had subtle curls in it. They glowed with power and grace, inspiring awe and admiration.

Both of them were the epitome of what it meant to be a Daiyoukai.

"You have not answered me, hanyou."

Inuyasha looked at him with a scowl, "What kind of answer do you expect?" he asked. "When you gave me the Tensaiga, I had assumed that this feud between us was over. You want to start it again? You want to possess Tetsusaiga even when Bakusaiga is probably better for you?"

"That is not my intention." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "I do not wish to associate with you."

Inuyasha snorted, his eyes closing so that Sesshoumaru could see the pain in them. "What else is new?"

"Do not test my patience, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru whispered dangerously, "Answer me."

Inuyasha looked at him, his eyes narrowed, "You're commanding me to leave the West. Be out of your sight and senses. Be away from the last link to my father purely because of your own selfishness?"

There was a low growl, "Your presence taints it." Sesshoumaru stated and Inuyasha resisted the urge to flinch. "If you are to mate…" he glanced at Kagome with silent disdain, "And raise a family, you will not do so on my lands. Be grateful that I have not banished you from our clan, hanyou. Your blood has tainted us enough as it is."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, "I dare you to look at her with such eyes once again, bastard." He hissed, "She is worth far more than you are, a person so greedy and arrogant that it is disgusting."

In a blur, Sesshoumaru was in front of him, the dangerous edge of Bakusaiga pressed against his neck. "Watch the words that spew from your mouth, filth, lest I lose my patience and end you."

"Try it." Snarled Kouga, his claws poised by Sesshoumaru's neck, "Dare try," he whispered furiously while Inuyasha watched the wolf with wide eyes, "And I will render your flesh in shreds, bastard."

Golden eyes glanced at the wolf calmly, "You over-estimate you own power, wolf."

"I am not the only one who you will have to conquer to kill him, Sesshoumaru." Kouga stated and the Daiyoukai looked at the humans. "I-"

"Kouga." All of them paused at Inuyasha's solemn voice. The hanyou looked at Sesshoumaru intently, "By banishing me from the West, you'll sever the connection between me and the spirit of our father's domain. It will weaken me enough that I'll become more vulnerable to the other demons. They'll take the chance to kill me and most likely will succeed. Therefore, your precious blood will once again be untainted."

His human companions looked at him with wide eyes. "Naraku, of course, will be the first to take the chance." He glanced at Kagome, "Since I can't enter your lands, I won't be able to protect Kagome, which means that I'll no longer be able to mate her even if I want to. Once again, your precious blood will remain untainted." Kagome paled. "Once the link between me and the West is severed, I'll no longer be acknowledged as the Prince of West, which means I'll no longer be my father's son and your brother." Inuyasha's lips twisted in a bitter smirk, "And your blood will remain pure." His smirk widened, "At the price of my life and happiness."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened imperceptibly, almost as though he had not considered the consequences of simply having Inuyasha out of his hair.

Kouga snarled, his hackles rising but Inuyasha was uncharacteristically calm. "Father would have been proud."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to resist the urge to flinch. Both of them knew what their father's reaction would have been.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and spread his hands wide, "You might as well kill me now, aniue." He offered while his companions cried out in shock and dismay. "It'll be easier for both of us. I'm tired of these games." He stated plainly and everyone in the clearing was surprised by the manner in which Inuyasha addressed Sesshoumaru, "You constantly toy with me, knowing how much damage you inflict. I can forgive your many faults, I love you enough to do it but this…" he paused, "This is the end of my tolerance." Kagome took a step towards him, her eyes moist with tears while Kouga looked at Inuyasha grimly, realizing more than the humans and Sesshoumaru did. "If you are capable of despising me so much that you cannot wait until our mutual enemy is dealt with to satisfy your hatred than I-" he took a deep breath, "Than I have nothing to say."

When Sesshoumaru did not move, his friends sighed in relief but Inuyasha did not. He looked at his brother, taking in the unreadable expression on his face and his eyes flashed with bone-deep sadness for a moment. He closed his eyes, "Kagome." The miko turned towards him worriedly, "Go back home."

"Wha… Inuyasha?"

The hanyou shook his head, "Go back home. I'll ask Kaede to seal the well. This is where it ends."

His friends sputtered in surprise, all of them looking at him as though he had lost his mind.

"My friend," Miroku moved forward, frowning in concern, "We cann-"

"I can't allow you to risk Kagome's life simply because you want revenge, monk. This is **our** mess. Kagome has no part in it. It's only her innate kindness that makes her help us." Miroku reeled back as though he had been struck, looking at Inuyasha with slightly wide eyes. "Sesshoumaru will not be swayed. The well is deep in Western lands territory. She can't travel through it safely and neither are all of your safe without my presence in West. This bastard isn't capable of protecting anyone." Inuyasha whispered, gestured towards Sesshoumaru with a harsh scowl. "It's best we disperse and pursue our own paths." A sudden thought struck him and he paused, glancing at Kouga, "Or Kouga can repl-"

"No!" Kagome cried, "Inuyasha, you don't have to accept this! You can't do th-"

"Damnit! I don't have a choice!" The hanyou snapped while everyone excluding him turned to glare at Sesshoumaru. "I-"

"You can stay until Naraku is destroyed." Sesshoumaru interrupted with a scowl. He finally realized the consequences that would follow if Inuyasha agreed to do as he had commanded. "After that, you will be out of my sight or I will kill you."

Inuyasha closed his eyes at the humiliation he felt before he grit his teeth and turned to Kouga. "I will never step foot here. You will protect Kagome and the others while they are in West and outside it, I will take charge."

"I sai-"

"I don't care what you say." Inuyasha snapped, his wide golden eyes glittering in pain and betrayal, "I can't stand it! I can't stand the sight of you now! That you can be so selfish and cruel is-" he swallowed, "It has shattered all my delusions." They fell silent as Inuyasha combed his fingers through his hair in frustration, "You surprised me when you used the Un-mother to attack me." He whispered, "You were never kind to me but before that I was sure that you never used your full strength against me. Whenever you wanted to kill me, you held back. I, in my foolishness, assumed that you were teaching me how to survive even while you catered to your pride by not showing me any care or affection."

Inuyasha shook his head, "After I got Tetsusaiga, you increased the strength of your attacks and yet you never deemed it necessary to use lethal force. You know my limits very well; you'd always push me as far as I could go before pulling back. It was because of my battles with you that I learned to wield Tetsusaiga correctly." He looked at the Daiyoukai, "I can't count the number of times your help has saved my life. I assumed…" he snorted derisively, "Such a fine fool I am. I thought that your heart was softening when you took a ningen child under your protection and now it feels as though you have struck me in the face. After all, what am I supposed to think when you're willing accept a **ningen** you're not related to but you're unwilling to accept your own brother?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes but before he could speak Inuyasha shook his head and closed his eyes. "Very well." He breathed deeply before unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and stabbing the blade into the ground. "I will no longer live by your charity, Sesshoumaru or by the grace of **your** father. Your wish is granted. I will only keep this sheath because I need it. The sword is yours." He whispered before spinning on his heel and bounding off towards the borders of West, leaving the legendary sword behind.

Kouga cursed and moved to follow him but realized that Inuyasha had given him the responsibility of protecting Kagome and the others. He snarled at the humans, commanding them to hurry and climb on Kirara so that they could follow the hanyou.

Kagome paused, almost reaching for the Tetsusaiga as Kirara transformed. However, she pulled her hand back when she realized that Inuyasha would not accept it back. He might never wield it. It was his father's one and only gift to him and he gave it up…

She looked at Sesshoumaru with hatred written all over her features, "Your father will never forgive you."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her but before he could retaliate, Kouga grabbed her, ignoring him completely. "We won't catch up with Inuyasha if we delay ourselves." The prince murmured, sending a scathing glance in Sesshoumaru's direction before carrying Kagome and shooting off after Inuyasha.

They found him just on the outskirts of the northern border of the West. He was leaning against a tree, observing the empty sheath of Tetsusaiga with hooded eyes.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered softly, reaching out to cup his cheek.

"It feels as though I gave up a piece of my soul." Inuyasha whispered and Kagome's arms wrapped about him. "I feel empty."

Miroku frowned sadly and Sango reached out to wrap her arms around Inuyasha as well, kissing his forehead, her eyes clouded with concern. "What you said to Sesshoumaru… is it true? Did staying in the West really protect you that much?"

"He belongs to the Royal family." Kouga answered for Inuyasha, "Just like my lands provide me with subtle protection, his lands protects him too. It is not too strong but not something negligible either." He looked at Inuyasha in the eye, "We could head northeast, if you agree."

Inuyasha frowned at Kouga's behavior and arched a brow in question. The wolf shook his head slightly, looking at the humans pointedly and Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

They headed towards northeast in haste; the protection of Kouga's territory was something they needed urgently. All the while, Kagome, Miroku and Sango discussed how they would deal with the new problem and Shippou slept on Kirara's back.

Kouga and Inuyasha led the pack but the hanyou was hardly paying attention to anything. His gaze was inward, his eyes hooded and dull. They were fortunate that no demons had attacked them during their journey. Inuyasha was too out of sorts to be of any use in battle.

It was only when it was time to set camp for the night that Kouga attempted to speak with Inuyasha about their present circumstances.

He met the hanyou's eyes as all of them settled down to enjoy the warmth of the fire. Subtly, he glanced at the woods surrounding them and raised a brow. It was clear to Inuyasha that he wanted to talk.

The silver haired half-demon closed his eyes for a moment, scanning their surroundings. He nodded to Kouga before standing up and walking towards the woods without a word to the humans.

Kagome looked at him, startled and hurried to stand. "Inuyasha! Wait! Where are you going?"

Kouga stood as well and shook his head, "Stay here, Kagome. We'll be back soon." He stated firmly before speeding off to follow Inuyasha.

The human settled down once again, looking baffled as well as concerned but Kouga was well aware that the discussion he was about to have with Inuyasha was beyond their comprehension.

Inuyasha, for the sake of his human friends, did everything he could to ensure that he was able to blend in with their culture and habits. Because of that, they knew very little about the society that Inuyasha truly belonged to. However, Kouga was well aware that Inuyasha wasn't as ignorant as he seemed.

The wolf demon finally found Inuyasha in a clearing. It was far enough from the campsite that no one could eavesdrop on their conversation but near enough to alert them of any danger.

"What?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. He was sitting on a high branch of a tree and seemed tense.

"I have a suggestion." Kouga stated softly, "You probably won't like it. In fact, I'm sure you'll break every bone in my body for daring to suggest it but…" he shrugged helplessly, "But I'm feeling brave so what the he-"

"Spit it out, wolf."

"Become my mate."

Inuyasha stilled, his eyes wide as he looked down at the wolf prince. "What did you say?" he asked as he gracefully leapt from the branch and landing on his feet in front of Kouga.

The wolf sighed, "Before you start getting angry, hear me out, please?"

Inuyasha growled, his eyes glowing, "You better have a solid reason bastard!"

"My mate is dead." Inuyasha froze, looking at Kouga with wide eyes. "She died before we would be bound and you know how it works, Inuyasha."

The hanyou sat down slowly, looking at Kouga with understanding in his eyes. "I'm your Potential Mate?"

The prince nodded, "I sensed it the moment I saw you." He combed his fingers through his hair, "The pain of loosing my true mate was raw at that time so when I met you, I reacted with bitterness and anger. I didn't want to replace her. I didn't think of you as worthy."

Inuyasha simply nodded, not offended by Kouga's words. A potential mate was a mere replacement of sorts. Those who knew of the joy of being with a True Mate would never find complete satisfaction or happiness with a potential but in Kouga's case, he had no other option.

Inuyasha had no other option either.

Kouga could see that Inuyasha was considering his suggestion. He knelt in front of him, taking hold of the hanyou's pale hands and observed Inuyasha for a moment. Kouga marveled over the contrast between their skin tones.

Inuyasha did not lack beauty. In fact, there were very few who could actually compete with him in that aspect. Although he was crude and foul-mouthed, Kouga was too accustomed to his hidden kindness and gentle nature to let that façade fool him. He knew that Inuyasha loyalty, once gained was unshakable.

All these attributes made him a perfect mate. It seemed so unfair to Kouga that Sesshoumaru had his true mate right in front of his eyes and he refused the treasure.

"You don't need to answer me, straight away…" Kouga whispered, "But I need to know you if you'd consider it. My pack will welcome you no matter what, Inuyasha. Don't doubt that but they'll be relieved to have my potential mate living amongst them."

Inuyasha frowned, looking at the dark sky thoughtfully. "You realize that we both will be settling for the second best and that knowledge will haunt us forever?"

Kouga looked at him piercingly, "Yes." He answered, "But we don't have much of a choice, do we? For me, at least, it's a dead end. You have the choice but I guess it doesn't make any difference if that foolish bastard you called brother remains stubborn." Inuyasha winced. "Look at you…" Kouga whispered, "Where are you lacking?" he asked, "Where? Few demons are stronger than you are and fewer still more beautiful. You've boundless courage and kindness and the strength of your body is only exceeded by the strength of your heart and mind. You aren't at fault, Inuyasha. That bastard is **blind.**"

"That doesn't help me, does it Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, closing his eyes. "He may be blind but **I** am not. I can see the truth clearly and I still do just as he says. I always have. In the end, I always give into him. It is my folly, wolf. It is my ultimate, most painful weakness."

They remained silent for a moment, each looking off in a different direction, both troubled by their predicaments.

"I appreciate this." Inuyasha said finally, "But I can't decide on a whim, Kouga. Especially not now. After we deal with Naraku and the entire mess, after we send Kagome back home safely then we can think about mating." The hanyou said softly, "We have time. There's no need to rush this."

"What about you? This is going to weaken you."

"Not much, I guess." Inuyasha sighed, "I'll manage as I always have." He whispered, "I'll keep fighting for this worthless, pitiful life simply because I can't give up. If I give up, I'll be insulting my father and degrading his sacrifice."

Golden eyes glimmered in the darkness.

"That's all I can do. Survive."


	2. Fuyu no Musuko

**Title: Kazoku (Family)**

**Author: Agni**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Summary: New discoveries change everything. Inuyasha finds a family and with a family comes new responsibilities. Then there is Sesshoumaru… **

**Warnings: Yaoi. Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha. OOC, OCs. AU.**

**Author's note: Today I watched the last episode to Inuyasha (The Final Act). Thankfully, the canon is now complete (Inuyasha being the only series in which I follow the anime rather than the manga.)**

**This, I state once again, is an AU so while this chapter has many similarities with canon, it deviates from it completely as the story progresses. Some details have been altered to accommodate the plot and will be fully explained in the upcoming chapters. **

**Please enjoy and give me your opinion.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fuyu no Musuko**

**(**冬 の 息子**)**

**

* * *

  
**

"I need to leave."

The single statement was spoken solemnly, in a deep, whispery voice that Inuyasha seldom used. His liveliness had been subdued ever since their encounter with Sesshoumaru. He was in pain; that much was apparent to everyone, including Shippou.

Why he was in pain, only Kouga knew.

Therefore, only Kouga understood the true sentiment behind that declaration.

"Leave?" Kagome asked with a frown, "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha seemed a little uncomfortable, shrugging awkwardly as he looked away. "It's better if you don't know… any of you."

It was then that the hanyou looked back at them, his eyes piercing and solemn. "This… this weakness" he gestured toward himself in disgust, "Needs to go. I need time to repair myself. To retrain myself. It was my fault… I ended up relying too much on the Tessaiga."

Kagome paused, looking at him with growing trepidation. She was beginning to understand that he wasn't talking about hours or even days…

He was talking about months or years.

"Inuyasha." Miroku frowned, "Your strength is reliable even without Tessaiga." He assured, "It may make things more difficult…" he monk smiled wryly, "You may have to rely on us some more but that doesn't mean you are weak."

Inuyasha shook his head as he stood, walking away from them and leaning against a tree. He wasn't looking at them but the tenseness of his frame, the paleness of his skin spoke of untold anguish. "You don't understand, Miroku." He whispered, "Tessaiga was a part of my soul. It may have originated from my father but it has my fang in it too…" The hanyou closed his eyes, "My youkai is a part of it. The Tessaiga pulses in time with my heartbeat. I have trained with it, cared for it, relied upon it for so long..." he shook his head, "No. I need to…" his words took on a pained edge, "I need to sever that connection as well… I need to go."

The last part was spoken with such desperation and pain that it shook them to the core. Inuyasha looked as though nothing could devastate him more. He seemed as though he was killing a part of himself when he said that.

They had never realized just how important that sword had become for Inuyasha.

"How long?" It was Kouga who had voiced the question, looking at Inuyasha in silent understanding. "How long will you be gone?"

Inuyasha turned to look at them, his expression tight and wary. He was preparing himself for a fight. "Ten months… maybe a year."

The protests came instantly, loud and frantic. He was the center of their lives, after all, their leader, their brother and protector. Without him they were lost. They understood it. Inuyasha was like air, necessary and important for their lives but unfortunately, taken for granted.

They always remembered his importance when he was away from them or in serious harm.

"You can't…" Kagome whispered even though she understood that Inuyasha's mind was made up. "You can't just leave… you can't Inuyasha." She rushed towards him, grabbing hold of his smooth, elegant hands in desperation. "Surely Totosai can make another sword for you? He made the Tessaiga after all… and you said that your fang was a part of that sword… surely you can use another one of your fangs to make a replacement sword?"

"You don't understand, Ka-"

"Then make me understand!" She cried out, tightening her grip on him. "You were never the one to run away! You can't let Sesshoumaru get to you like this, Inuyasha! You are strong. Sesshoumaru will realize that one day but you can't just abandon everything and run!"

"Kagome-sama is right, Inuyasha." Miroku whispered, walking forward to place his hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "Totosai can make another sword for you. Don't underestimate your own strength. Yo-"

"You don't get it, do you?" Inuyasha asked solemnly, "I'm a demon. A demon of Royal Blood." He turned around to look at them, "Our weapons have special significance to us. They are a part of our soul that shouldn't be separated from us. We _bond_ with our weapons, Miroku. Didn't you understand that when the Bakusaiga emerged from Sesshoumaru's own _body_?" He closed his eyes with a sigh, "And it isn't just about Tessaiga… there are many other factors involved that you can't even begin to understand. How can I…" he ran his fingers through his hair and shot Kouga a helpless look, "How can I explain to you guys… the connection I have with the West… the connection I have with _Sesshoumaru_ himself… and the connection with Tessaiga… all of this severed at once… It'll drive me-"

"Insane." Kouga said grimly, "Your youkai is already starting to panic, right? It's feeling abandoned and defenseless. Without a pack, without a home, without a weapon." Blue eyes softened in acute understanding, "You don't deserve this, Inuko." He whispered softly.

Inuyasha nodded, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the pain in his heart while their human friends exchanged baffled looks.

The wolf observed Inuyasha keenly for a moment before nodding in comprehension. "You're gonna submerge yourself, aren't you? Cleanse and retrain everything?"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, looking at Inuyasha's pale face as though it held all the answers.

"Submersion." Inuyasha repeated, "It is a deep meditation. We let our mind sink into our youki completely. This allows our youki to attack our body, modify it, wiping out all physical and mental bonds we have and leaving behind a blank slate while our mind and memories are protected."

Miroku frowned, "This sounds very…"

"Simple?" Kouga questioned with a snort, "It's anything but. There's no guarantee that he'd survive. His youki is massive and overwhelming and he'll be letting it have free reign over his body. No one knows what submersion will actually do to a youkai or hanyou's body. It all depends on what the youkai within Inuyasha desires to do with the body." The wolf was looking into Inuyasha's eyes, "Think of it as Enlightenment. He'll mediate until his body and mind is the best that it can ever be and until that state is achieved, he can't emerge from the meditation."

"How can meditation be dangerous?" Miroku asked, having practiced the process many times.

"Youkai meditation is a bit different…" Inuyasha explained, looking a bit frustrated, "There's no way I can completely explain it to you. I'll be in a meditative state for a long while… three to four months at least." He looked at the monk in the eye, "I'm talking about a _continuous state of meditation_**.** I won't be eating, drinking or sleeping. I'll be locked away from the outside world, dedicating myself entirely to my body and mind. It is dangerous. Very few have ever attempted it and fewer still have succeeded in achieving it."

Kagome's fingers dug into the soft flesh of his palm, "Why are you doing it if it's so dangerous?" she asked, "Why do you need to do this?"

Miroku frowned when Inuyasha didn't answer Kagome's question. "If there is so little chance of succeeding, what makes you think that you'll achieve this supreme state of body and mind?"

"You've tried it once before, haven't you?" Sango asked softly, "When you were pinned to the tree?"

Inuyasha chuckled softly, a grim smirk gracing his features. "I was stupid." He spat, "A child attempting to do something that even the wisest minds couldn't achieve. The ideal time for a youkai to do this is _during_ his maturity." He gently drew his hands away from Kagome, "Kikyou's arrow was interfering as well. While it was pinned to my body, I couldn't do anything." He looked at Kagome in the eye, "Which is why I want you to remove the rosary, Kagome. You can put it back on when I return." He offered.

Kagome frowned, "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked as she removed the rosary, "Are you sure that there's no other way?" She cupped Inuyasha's face in her hands. "You don't have to do this." She whispered, "You don't have to take this risk. We can find another solution to it. At least talk to Totosai once?"

"Talk to me about what?"

Everyone started at the new voice before turning to look at the old sword smith, "What have you done, boy?" Totosai asked, his big, beady eyes glaring at Inuyasha. "Tessaiga is crying out so I had to come. Where is it?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, feeling his sword's longing to be with him. "Tessaiga is with Sesshoumaru." He informed bluntly.

"Sesshoumaru?" Totosai asked, honestly confused, "Unless you gave it up willingly, you brother wouldn't have been able to touch it! What did you do, you foolish child? Did you just discard your father's generous gift?" The sword smith's anger was blatant as he stabbed his staff into the ground, glaring at Inuyasha. "Can't you sense Tessaiga's plea for you? You're its master!"

"Sesshoumaru commanded me to leave West."

Totosai froze at the declaration, his face paling in shock.

"He _what_?!" He almost stumbled, looking at Inuyasha with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Impossible! You jest. Not even Sesshoumaru can ignore his instincts and make such a dreadful mistake! Surely you jest!"

"He's telling the truth." Kagome said solemnly. "Sesshoumaru asked him to leave and never return." She looked at Totosai in confusion when the old man gasped, looking almost faint. "Are you alright Totosai-san?"

"How can it be?" The sword smith asked hoarsely, "How can that child be so foolish?" he looked at Inuyasha in concern, "Kami-sama," he whispered, walking forward and grasping Inuyasha's chin. "This will devastate you. This is madness, I must speak with Sesshoumaru!"

"And what will that achieve?" Kouga asked sarcastically, "That idiot doesn't acknowledge his instincts at all, old man. If he had, he wouldn't have dared to commit this blasphemy. Hell, he didn't even comprehend the full consequences of his actions."

"But Inuyasha is his-"

"It doesn't matter." Inuyasha interrupted before Totosai could say anything incriminating. "To Sesshoumaru, it doesn't matter."

"Inuyasha, do you understand what you are allowing him to do?" Totosai asked carefully. "How many of his sins do you intend to forgive when he finally comes to his senses?"

"Comes to his senses?" Inuyasha asked with a pained smirk, his voice sardonic, "I have no hopes for that." He shook his head, "I'm going to submerge myself."

"Impossible." Totosai denied immediately, "I won't allow it. You're too young! And far too innocent to attempt such a thing. I will not allow you to put yourself through that kind of pain."

The hanyou scowled, "Totosai, you ha-"

"No." The sword smith interrupted bluntly. "Sesshoumaru didn't banish you, I'm certain of it. He doesn't have the power to. You may return to the West with me. We'll speak to Hakusetsu. He'll know your father's wishes better than anyone else. I-"

"You forget yourself." Inuyasha whispered icily, making everyone still and look at him with wide eyes. "I have indulged you for too long, Totosai. So long that you have forgotten your place. I, like Sesshoumaru, am your lord and I will not have my decisions questioned!"

Totosai tensed, watching Inuyasha with a mixture of approval and frustration. He had always known that Inuyasha was just as capable of being a Daiyoukai as Sesshoumaru was but his innate kindness and love for simple things prevented it.

"Your father would not have approved of this." Totosai whispered, "He would have objected to this recklessness displayed by his sons, Inuyasha-sama." The sword smith's voice was humble and his eyes averted.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Too bad that he is dead, then." He answered before glaring at Totosai "You will _not_ involve Hakusetsu in this matter." He warned, "I distinctly remember forbidding you to tell him of my existence!"

"He has the right to know, so does Lady-"

"No." Inuyasha denied instantly, "I will _not_ draw them into this." He shook his head, "There is one thing that I refuse to sacrifice for Sesshoumaru and that is my pride." He stated firmly, "If I don't submerge myself, I'll end up doing just that. I'll end up on my knees in front of him and I refuse to lower myself like that!" He clenched his fist, ignoring the concerned expressions on the faces of his friends. "Sesshoumaru caught me off-guard. I never realized when I had started to give into him. I stopped thinking of him as an enemy… as someone who wished to end my existence."

"Surely Sesshoumaru can be reasoned with?" Miroku asked, Totosai's ashen face making him feel alarmed. The sword smith was old and wise and he realized that if Totosai objected to this _submerging_ thing then it must not be as simple as Inuyasha implied.

Totosai and Inuyasha snorted in tune, sharing a knowing glance. "Sesshoumaru won't accept anything unless he comes to the realization himself." Totosai murmured while the hanyou nodded, "It took a great amount of effort by Inuyasha's father, Sesshoumaru's mother, myself and Inuyasha to make Sesshoumaru realize his own strength. Had it not been for us, Sesshoumaru would never have achieved Bakusaiga."

Sango frowned, looking at Inuyasha in question, "You knew about Bakusaiga?"

The hanyou snorted, "That bastard doesn't know but I understand him and his strengths better than anyone else, excluding his parents. I could feel Bakusaiga even before I chopped of Sesshoumaru's arm." he shook his head. "We are wasting time." He looked at the sky, "I must leave soon."

"And what if Lord Sesshoumaru enquires after you?" Totosai asked, looking at him with a frown, "He will be angry, furious even if you manage to injure yourself fatally."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "He gave up the right to question my decisions, Totosai. You may tell him that when he questions my absence." He shook his head, "I'll ask _her_for help." He looked at Totosai piercingly, "And you know she'll not let me out of her sight until I am fully healed."

Totosai's eyes widened before he breathed a sigh of relief. "That is indeed wise, Inuyasha-sama." He breathed softly, his posture slouching once again. "She will not let any harm come to you."

Inuyasha's human friends exchanged baffled glances while Kouga narrowed his eyes. "What is he talking about Inuko?"

The hanyou met Kouga's eyes and smirked, "Remember the rumors surrounding my birth?"

The wolf froze, his sharp blue eyes widening in realization. "Wait a minute! That's actually true?!"

Kagome frowned, her confusion growing with every word that was being said. "What's going on?" She asked, looking at Inuyasha pleadingly, "Inuyasha, what have you been hiding from us? I don't understand half of what you're saying!"

The hanyou sighed, closing his eyes in a bid for patience. "There are some things…" he whispered, "That you'll never come to understand. Humans are not meant to understand youkai. It's just not possible." He shook his head, "Look, I need to leave. If I don't do this tonight, it will be too late." He narrowed his eyes at them before tossing something at Kagome. "That's one untainted Jewel Shard. That container is enchanted by a very old witch. The Jewel's aura can't escape it so don't take it out until I return. As long as it is inside that thing, even Magatsuhi won't be able to sense it." He whispered, much to their shock. "Kikyou gave it to me before she died. This and Kohaku's shard are the only ones that are pure. Kagome, you must take it with you. Naraku can't reach you at your home. As long as this and you are out of his reach, he can't go forward with his mission."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the small shard. It was tiny, almost insignificant but she understood the importance of hiding it. Even such a small piece would prevent the jewel from being complete and as long as they did that, Naraku was trapped.

"Kouga, you stick with Miroku and Sango. Totosai, you take Shippou with you." He looked at the blade smith piercingly, "And hand him over to Ranmaru."

"Ranmaru?" Miroku questioned, wondering just who these strangers were. Inuyasha kept mentioning people that he had never mentioned before with familiarity that implied years of friendship.

Inuyasha nodded, "Ranmaru, the former General of my father's army. He now lives a solitary life in a temple. Shippou will learn many things from him."

Totosai nodded, "I'll see to it. Anything else?"

Inuyasha shook his head and turned to look at Kagome, "Be careful even if you're safe in your own world." He warned before handing over the sheath of Tessaiga to her, "Take this and once you are on the other side of the well, burry it in the bottom of the well. It will seal of the well temporarily. Meanwhile, hone your skills with archery and try to reawaken your powers. We won't get a chance like this after I return."

Kagome frowned, knowing that Inuyasha was completely serious. "Don't you need the sheath? To keep your-"

"Do not worry, child." Totosai said, "I believe that he can control his youkai until he reaches his destination. Afterwards, he won't need to."

Inuyasha continued with his instructions. He didn't have time to waste. "Ten months, Kagome. You return on the first day of the eleventh month. Kouga will be there to pick you up. I can't give you a fixed time of when I return but I'll return around that time. If I don't succeed, I may return in three months." They nodded in acceptance, knowing that they had no other choice.

"Naraku will try to lure us out." Inuyasha whispered softly, "I'm taking a huge gamble here but I have no other choice. He'll try everything he can to lure us out but you can't give in." he warned, "I won't be able to sense anything when I go into isolation. Can I rely on you to take care of yourselves?" he asked, looking at them seriously.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. We can take care of ourselves." Kouga said cheekily, "Although yours concern for me is rather cute."

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou turned to look at the wolf in sheer disbelief. "Did you just flirt with him?" Sango asked, her voice incredulous.

Kouga offered them a clueless look that did nothing to hide the deviousness in his eyes. "What? You can't deny that he's pretty."

Inuyasha closed his eyes with a sigh. Trust Kouga to lighten the environment with a simple statement.

Kagome's expression took on a distinctly protective edge as she glared at Kouga, "Don't joke like that, Kouga-kun."

"Alright, that's enough." Inuyasha interrupted with a scowl. "We need to disperse." He paused for a moment to ruffle Shippou's hair. "You behave." He warned, "I will tolerate no complaints with regards to your behavior from Ranmaru, you understand?" he asked sternly. "I'll not have my name tarnished in Ranmaru's eyes."

Shippou stiffened, looking at Inuyasha with wide eyes. That statement implied a whole lot more than what others could comprehend.

The fox closed his eyes and bowed, "I understand."

Inuyasha took a reluctant step back before executing a stiff, uncharacteristically formal bow, "Be well." He whispered softly before disappearing from their sights in a blur.

That was the last they saw of Inuyasha for almost a year.

* * *

Cold never used to bother Inuyasha before. For all his fiery temper and passion, the true essence of winter resided in his soul.

Fuyu no musuko. The son of Winter.

However, this cold was different. This was a place where the Goddess of Winter's power was at its height. Here, it was forever cold and yet, inexplicably, plants and trees survived the harshness of it, adding to the pure white beauty of the land.

Inuyasha had never dared to step foot in her territory. It didn't matter what his human mother had said. It didn't matter that Kikyou had confirmed it. Inuyasha still believed that the tale surrounding his birth could possibly be pure hogwash.

How could he, a mere hanyou rejected by everyone, including his own mate, be the son so someone so powerful? Someone that was superior to even the strongest of all youkai and the purest of all priests.

He never had the courage to confirm it himself. He never had the courage to come to this place.

With a solemn frown, he knelt in front of the gates of a great shrine, shivering as the unwelcoming coldness assaulted him from all sides. His lips were almost blue when he parted them to speak, his voice hoarse and hesitant.

"For many years, I have wondered," He whispered, his words drowned by the howling wind. "If it was arrogant and presumptuous to consider myself your son. There are no physical evidences of it and I…" he paused, looking up at the closed, imposing gates, "I daren't hope for it. I've been fortunate… very fortunate with my parents although my childhood left a lot to be desired." He took a deep breath, "I was content with my position in life, even after mother passed on. Seeking you out would mean that I'd have to confront reality and I wasn't ready for that. I liked the little fantasy in my head that told me that I was special. That I was the son of a Goddess."

There was silence and Inuyasha could feel the desperation and hopelessness creeping up on him.

"There is no one I can turn to but you." He whispered, "I find myself at a point where I need your help to survive. I don't know how long I can carry on like this." His claws dug into the snow covered ground as he voice grew louder, "You must know… you must understand how much I…" he paused, biting his lip, "How easy it would be for me to give into this madness rising within me. I have lost every single thing that I have cherished all my life. To compensate, I form shallow bonds with humans who will only leave me in time. I use them and their friendship as a shield against my own restlessness but I can't continue like this for long. Please…" he pleaded, closing his eyes. "Please, haha-ue, help me."

"So you acknowledge that I am your mother, then?"

The sudden noise in the silence startled him and he tensed, looking about warily.

Standing in front of the large gates, a delicate looking woman was observing him. Inuyasha could see very little in the darkness and the dense snowfall, but he recognized the woman instinctively.

Just as he had instinctively known where her shrine would be.

She walked forward, the very picture of grace and beauty. When she knelt before him, her face was impassive. "So naïve of you, my little child, to think that your own mother would lie to you. Izayoi was never the one to give false hopes."

Icy blue eyes gazed steadily at him and suddenly, Inuyasha was at home. The harsh wintry land didn't seem so unwelcoming now. There was no warmth but the cold somehow bothered him less.

She smiled at him, a vague, distant smile before standing up again, "Come." She commanded before walking towards the large gates, opening them with the slightest touch of her fingers.

Inuyasha rose to his feet and followed her, his wide eyes scanning his surroundings and taking in the details of the shrine. "Inuyasha," she whispered, her voice soft yet somehow, very imposing. "Mistakes and errors in judgment can cause a lot of pain."

The hanyou looked at her in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"And sometimes, these mistakes twist and turn to form a convoluted web that is very difficult to escape from." She gestured him to sit down in front of her as she elegantly took her place. It was the first time, under the light of various lamps, that Inuyasha noticed just how much he resembled her in looks.

Her hair was snow white, just like his, thick and wavy with subtle curls, flowing down her back to reach her ankles. Her face was soft and gentle in contrast to the sharply intelligent and dangerously powerful eyes.

"What are you trying to say," Inuyasha asked softly, "haha-ue?"

A small smile crossed her lips as she absently brushed the creases in her kimono. "You are a child, Inuyasha. The mistakes you have made in your youthful ignorance are causing you pain." She looked at him solemnly, "Your mistakes can be excused," her eyes narrowed, "Sesshoumaru's as well. Grief, pain and sorrow often mislead the wisest and Sesshoumaru is no different, my precious child."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You know." He whispered, "You know what he did…"

She smiled sadly, watching him with tender eyes. "We are also governed by some rules, Inuyasha." She confessed and reached out to caress his cheek.

Inuyasha didn't feel a solid touch, he just felt a brush of something that was not physical.

It was like a whisper of air against his skin and yet, somehow different.

"I am the manifestation of winter. I have no physical body and I can take any form I wish." She gestured towards herself, "This being my most preferred form. We are beyond the physical realm and we must adhere to some boundaries. It was imperative, Inuyasha, that you come to me. I couldn't go to you and your insecurity held you back from coming to me. We lost many precious years because of that, my child. However," she tapped his nose gently, "That doesn't mean that I couldn't keep an eye on you."

Inuyasha bowed his head, fisting his hands on his lap, "You say that Sesshoumaru was misled… you speak as though you know everything…"

She laughed softly and it was like listening to wind chimes early in the morning. Inuyasha was unable to suppress a smile at the sound, unable to suppress the urge to look at her in awe and admiration.

To call such a being his mother…

"In this case, I know everything." She answered, "You are one of my dearest concerns and as your mate Sesshoumaru gets nearly the same considerations." She looked at her with a slight smile, "There are a few instances where his actions have…" she paused, choosing the word delicately, "Frustrated me. However, neither of you are at fault. The series of events were unfortunate and pride is a trait that both of you share, my darling child."

Inuyasha looked at her, silently begging for an explanation. Anything to justify why he was rejected to callously and soundly.

Could it be that there was something fundamentally wrong with him and Sesshoumaru couldn't sense that he was his mate because of that fault?

"Sesshoumaru was a perfect youkai prince." She said, "Since the very beginning, he excelled in his studies. There was nothing that he couldn't master with due effort and your father was considerably proud of him. Sesshoumaru, my child, even surpassed your eldest brother Hakusetsu, in terms of intelligence and the ability to learn. However, there was a great flaw in his upbringing."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed in question.

"When Hakusetsu was born, your grandfather was still alive." She informed him, "Your father's responsibilities were few in number. Because of that, he was able to dedicate an ample amount of time to the upbringing of his eldest child and heir. Hakusetsu benefitted from this and inherited not only his father's strength but also his wisdom and kindness."

Inuyasha had never met his eldest brother but he took her word as truth, wondering if Hakusetsu was even remotely similar to him or Sesshoumaru.

"Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru. When he was born, your father was not only a Lord but also facing a rather cunning enemy." She looked at him and raised a brow, "You know how long demon wars last, don't you, Inuyasha? It was centuries before your father could spare time for either of his sons or his mate. By that time, Sesshoumaru was already two hundred years old."

The hanyou stilled, somehow, the pieces falling together.

"I see that you are beginning to understand." She smiled at him, "Your heart is very kind and sympathetic, Inuyasha. You understand people's pain easily and share their sorrow if you can. I think you understand what Sesshoumaru went through, don't you?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly. Yes, he was beginning to understand.

"Your father was unique. His ideals, his kindness, his empathy and his quiet strength are a rarity amongst demons. Sesshoumaru never benefitted from this. His parents were forced to abandon him in the care of his tutors, all of them demon nobles and warriors. Your other mother," she smiled at Inuyasha's surprised expression, "Yes, I call her your mother, I will explain why later. She, while good and kind herself, was a unique woman. Sly and cunning beyond measure. Her method of kindness was different. She was someone who always spoke in riddles that would befuddle even the wisest. Her influence on Sesshoumaru was keen but, unfortunately, he misunderstood his mother just as much he misunderstood you and your father, Inuyasha."

"Father was disappointed, wasn't he?" Inuyasha whispered softly, "Sesshoumaru was exactly what he would never have wanted his sons to be."

"Precisely." She whispered, reaching forward and combing her fingers through Inuyasha's hair in a futile effort to comfort his obvious distress.

For the first time in a long while, she wished she had a tangible physical form. The urge to embrace her child was almost unbearable. "Sesshoumaru was still very much in awe with the distant figure that was his father. He was on the brink of adulthood, the desire to have his father's acknowledgement warred with his growing desire for his own independent identity. He needed to surpass his father's legacy and create his own."

Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes in acceptance. "Sesshoumaru sensed father's disappointment and his need for approval turned into resentment. He still wanted father's favor but he was also angry at father for being absent during his childhood and then showing disapproval at what Sesshoumaru had become." The hanyou deduced wisely. "I didn't help matters, did I?"

The Goddess nodded, "No. Your father, Hakusetsu and Sesshoumaru's mother and Izayoi planned your birth. As a demon beyond his prime, he couldn't sire a child with a youkai of power and youth and their mother had both. The union would have been unequal and that would have affected the child. They decided to get a surrogate and that was your mother."

"Surrogate?" Inuyasha asked in astonishment, "That's impossible! Father loved mother!"

"Of course he did." She said confidently, "He couldn't have mated her unless he did. That is the sole reason why she agreed to it. Theirs was an unconventional arrangement but Izayoi was an exceptional woman. Ningen society was unsuited for her. It was too constricting, too rigid for her. She wanted the independence and the freedom that she would gain in Demon society."

Inuyasha nodded, accepting it as fact. The difference between the manner in which women were treated in demon society and the way they were treated in human society was astronomically different.

From what he remembered of his mother, he wasn't surprised that she wished to escape the life where she's only be known as someone's beautiful trophy wife.

Mating a Daiyoukai was just the way to do it since the Daiyoukai had absolute power over his lands. No one would have dared to object to his father's decision.

"It was decided that you would be a secret until you were born. Izayoi was hidden away amongst ningen. Every week, your father's first mate would personally visit Izayoi and feed your mother her youki." Her smile turned a little sly, "As much as your father loved your mother, Inuyasha, Hakusetsu and Sesshoumaru's mother loved her more."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the implication and he blushed innocently, eliciting a laugh from the Goddess.

"Her youki helped you survive in your mother's womb. You were too powerful for Izayoi, Inuyasha. Even after so many precautions taken by your parents, you weren't able to stabilize in her body."

She looked at him in the eye, "That was when I intervened. You called me to your aid. I realized why when I first had a glimpse of your soul. Your Sesshoumaru has no potential mate. You are his only one. Your soul is aware of that fact. It is because of this that you are so willing to forgive Sesshoumaru's every mistake and injustice."

Inuyasha looked away from her, frowning slightly in contemplation. Such a thing had never occurred to him before.

She smiled in amusement, "It is the testament to just how loved you are, my darling. Three very different and very powerful women worked together in creating you and ensuring your survival."

Inuyasha, instead of being pleased, looked vaguely unsettled by the fact, much to the Goddess's amusement.

"Before Sesshoumaru got a chance to get our father's approval, father died." Inuyasha whispered, looking solemn once again, "And I am to bla-"

"Hardly." She said firmly, interrupting him, "Your father knew what he was doing. No one can be blamed for Sesshoumaru's resentment towards your father, not even Sesshoumaru himself. That child was merely reacting to his own pain." She looked away from him, waving her hand and watching thoughtfully as a few snowflakes materialized and started to dance just above her palm.

She was watching them so intently that Inuyasha, out of curiosity, watched them too.

"That night it snowed." She whispered, "And the moon went into hiding. It was fortunate for Izayoi to give birth then. I was at my strongest as it was the first day of Winter in the West. You were at your weakest because of the absence of the moon. I had sealed away most of your powers when you were still in your mother's womb to ensure that you wouldn't be a danger to yourself or Izayoi. I was present at your birth to ensure that you were born without any adverse effects."

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, "Sealed? I do not mean to brag, Haha-ue, but I am quite powerful in my own right."

She glanced at him slyly, "That's not what you told your ningen friends."

The hanyou shrugged unrepentantly, "I told them what they needed to know. Besides," he pointed out, "I didn't exactly lie, simply bended the truth. I was relying on Tessaiga heavily and very rarely have they seen my full potential without it."

"How cunning of you." She teased, "But you realize that there is one person who will not be deceived by that excuse."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah right. That same person seems to be adept in deceiving himself."

"He is doing no such thing, child." She informed him firmly, "If he is told that you are about to Submerge yourself, he will know exactly what you are planning to do. That will give him more pain than you can imagine."

"So he is denying his mate out of spite?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. As I said, it is a misunderstanding." She sent him a quelling look when he scoffed. "Yes, he blamed you for your father's death. I will not deny that. Because he blamed you, he disliked you but tell me, Inuyasha. When you were a child… nay, until you encountered Kikyou, did Sesshoumaru ever raise a hand against you? Despite all your attempts to anger him?"

Inuyasha looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Sesshoumaru is no scum. He would never raise a hand against a child."

"Precisely. You were a child so he never really realized that you were his mate. Not until you reached your hundred and fiftieth year." She looked at him intently, "It was then _you_ realized and panicked." She smiled at him reassuringly, "No one will blame you for that. Your relationship with him was not pleasant and you thought that he would hate you even more if he realized that you were his mate. This is where your human upbringing misled you, my dear."

Suddenly, Inuyasha stilled, his breath leaving him. His intelligent mind pieced together every clue that the Goddess had dropped.

The solution he arrived to was terrifying. "Kami-sama…" he whispered, his eyes, "It's my fault… I chased him away!"

"Inuya-"

"What the hell was I thinking? I was messing around with Kikyou, promising to become human for her… He must have known… he must have seen me with Kikyou." He was steadily getting more and more desperate, his guilt eating him up inside.

"Child," she shushed him gently, "It is true. He did see you promise yourself to Kikyou. He assumed that as you were a hanyou, you didn't feel the burgeoning bond that he felt."

Inuyasha moaned as he understood the gravity of the situation.

"My poor Sesshou…"

How many disappointments had his brother suffered? First his father and then his mate? Was it a wonder that Sesshoumaru was so bitter and angry?

Was it a wonder that Sesshoumaru hated the very sight of him?

He swallowed the pain that was threatening to overwhelm him, looking at his mother helplessly.

"I don't know what to do…" he whispered. He had no idea how he could solve this. No wonder Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with so much loathing and hatred. No wonder he wanted Inuyasha out his sight.

Sesshoumaru must have thought that Inuyasha would marry Kagome now that he was reaching his maturity. The very thought of having his mate marry someone else would have stung the Daiyoukai like nothing else.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and buried his face in his knees, curling into himself as his mother watched on, letting him come to terms with the information.

"First father, then his mate, then Tessaiga, then Tenseiga… I am sorry…" Inuyasha murmured, "I am so very sorry. What can I do? How can I make it up to him? He was in so much pain and I couldn't even see it." He fisted his fingers in his hair in frustration, "Wretched, wretched mistake!"

"Haha-ue…" he looked at her pleadingly, "Tell me what to do."

"Stay here." She said easily, "You have ten months. Stay here and let me release the seal I placed on you. Once the seal is removed, I will train you with your new powers. As you can see, there is no need for you to Submerge yourself."

'_Of course…_' Inuyasha thought to himself distractedly, '_Submersion was out of question. I have to mend the damage I did to our relationship._'

"As of now, your feelings for him are too raw and too hurt." She caressed his cheek, smiling when he relaxed at the ghostly touch. "Allow him to miss you and realize just how special you are too him. Allow yourself the time to calm down and strategize. Things will not be as bad as they seem, Inuyasha. You will know what to do in time, I have faith in you."

"He won't miss me… I was gone for fifty years and he didn't miss me." Inuyasha said softly. "And now, he would care even less. Can't you see," he closed his eyes, his voice weak, "We have torn everything precious connection between us to shreds, haha-ue."

"Do not distress yourself." She commanded, "He didn't know then what he knows now." The hanyou looked at her questioningly. "You openly confessed to him that you love him, Inuyasha. Granted that he most likely assumed that it was the love of a sibling, but he knows that you value him. He knows that he has pained you and put your life at risk. When you return, he will most likely be very relieved to have you in his sight and senses once again."

The hanyou stayed silent for a long while, his gaze inward.

He was relieved. Although the new revelations gave him immense pain, they also gave him hope. The whole business was so convoluted and yet so ridiculously simple to understand and solve.

He chuckled, a genuine smile grace his features. "We have made such a mess." He whispered, "But… I am glad to know that Sesshoumaru is less to blame than I." he looked at the Goddess, "Can you understand that? I am relieved to know that this is mostly my fault because I can repair this, I _will_ repair this."

She nodded, "I understand you." She smiled at him softly, "You are more capable of accepting your mistakes and compromising your pride to correct them than Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha nodded.

"Giving him pain was never tolerable to you, was it, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou smiled rather somberly. "Its pure selfishness, haha-ue." He confessed, "Giving him pain means that I receive it ten-fold. My heart never allows me to go unpunished."

"In time, I do hope that Sesshoumaru realizes that." The Goddess said, her eyes narrowed, "There are only so many mistakes I can excuse. If he hurts you again, Inuyasha,"

He stilled when suddenly the atmosphere turned icy.

"Be assured," she whispered dangerously, "Nothing would compare to my wrath."

"I will destroy him."


	3. Reunion

**Title: Kazoku (Family)**

**Author: Agni**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Summary: New discoveries change everything. Inuyasha finds a family and with a family comes new responsibilities. Then there is Sesshoumaru… **

**Warnings: Yaoi. Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha. OOC, OCs. AU.**

* * *

Reunion

* * *

Eleven months.

That was precisely how long Inuyasha had been out of his sensing range. He had seen Tessaiga pulse for one last time before the sword became dormant, as lifeless as any other rusty sword.

His brother was even out Tessaiga's reach.

The only thing that assured him that his brother was alive was the nascent bond between them. Still, the very absence of Inuyasha in his powerful senses was unsettling.

Sesshoumaru had never allowed himself to lose sight of Inuyasha. Ever since the pup had taken his first breath, Sesshoumaru's protective instincts had kept a constant watch on the brat. His brother was adept at hiding and concealing his presence from everyone. His circumstances forced him to develop that necessary skill. However, he had never been able to remove himself completely from Sesshoumaru's watch.

The Daiyoukai always knew where his brother was.

There was only one place where Inuyasha could be so well concealed.

"_But that's impossible…_" he mused, "_Inuyasha has never shown any signs of being in contact with her._"

Yet, her wrath had been obvious in the harsh winter that his lands suffered after Inuyasha disappeared. An inescapable cold had settled over his territory was a warning and Sesshoumaru was well aware of it.

Even his own mother had instantly understood and leveled him with that disturbing stare that spoke of disappointment, anger and amusement at the same time. She always seemed amused by his mistakes, for some reason, delighting every time he faltered.

"_Everything amuses her._" He thought, "_I shan't trouble myself by pondering over her motives._"

Perched on the high branches of the Goshinboku, he closed his eyes to breathe in the lingering scent of his bothersome little sibling. Even after so many months of Inuyasha's absence, his scent was still potent on the Sacred Tree.

It had become his solace when his longing for Inuyasha became too keen.

Even Sesshoumaru suffered from the call of impatience. The lack of knowledge was disturbing his peace of mind and he wouldn't tolerate it.

As a Daiyoukai and a powerful demon, he was used to having his way. He would not permit Inuyasha to hide from him any longer.

"Wallowing in regret, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

An icy glare sliced into the source of the voice.

"Totosai." He greeted. "You grow bold in the absence of your favored master." He narrowed his and he stepped down from his perch gracefully. "Inuyasha is not here to protect you."

The sword smith nodded, "We are both unfortunate then." He said slyly, "The one who always protect and watches out for me is absent." He looked at Sesshoumaru with his beady eyes, "And the one who is always willing to forgive your gravest errors is absent as well."

Sesshoumaru said nothing to that.

"It is true what they say," Totosai mused, "You realize the true worth of someone only after they have left your side."

"You speak nonsense." The Daiyoukai spoke, his voice like ice. "Did you seek my presence to awaken guilt in me, Totosai? Do you think I am a child to be manipulated as you do so often with Inuyasha?"

Totosai took a deep draw from his smoking pipe, gazing at the clear morning sky. "Everyone is a child to these old eyes, Sesshoumaru-sama." He commented, "But I admit that even these old eyes of mine tend to make mistakes."

The Daiyoukai raised a brow, curious.

"I had long thought of you as the wisest of Inu-Taishou's children." The sword smith admitted, "I often encouraged your little brother to follow your example. Your skills, your ability to gauge your opponents and analyze a battle; these skills were something that would've benefitted Inuyasha-sama greatly."

Sesshoumaru glanced at him, "I assume that you no longer feel so?"

Totosai shrugged, "I'd still like for him to learn some of your battle skills." He observed at Daiyoukai out of the corner of his eye as he continued to speak. "But I didn't expect him to follow your example so completely."

Sesshoumaru's sharp eyes pinned the sword smith with a formidable glare. "Speak plainly. I tire of your riddles."

Totosai chuckled, "Very well." He took a deep breath, anticipating Sesshoumaru's reaction. "You, my lord, have achieved many a great feats." He admitted, "And now, you have achieved another great and uncommon deed." He smirked, "You have the dubious honor of being amongst those rare demons that have managed to drive their mates to _Submersion._"

As soon as the words left Totosai's mouth, a sudden stillness descended upon them. It was as though nature itself had fallen silent. Not a single bird chirped nor did a stray breeze jostle the leaves.

The strange vacuum retreated as Sesshoumaru's youki exploded outward, seething and devastating. Totosai had to curl into himself to withstand the sheer pressure. The tress surrounding them were pushed back, some of them were even uprooted by the force.

The Daiyoukai was unaware of these things. His powerful mind was focused on finding that small, tenuous spiritual bond that connected him to his little brother.

The small link was still there, undamaged as ever. However, there was nothing reassuring about that. It could very well be a mere echo of their former bond. Inuyasha was completely out of his reach, after all. There was no way for him to confirm if the bond continued to exist unless Inuyasha was out of his mother's territory and in the West.

"You jest." He growled, glaring at Totosai with deadly crimson eyes, "Inuyasha wouldn't be so foolish."

"No." Totosai agreed, "Usually, Inuyasha-sama has much more sense than that." He returned Sesshoumaru's heavy gaze unflinchingly, "As I said, he has, unfortunately, chosen to follow your example."

"He cannot submerge himself." Sesshoumaru denied vehemently, "He is a child. A mere weakling hanyou."

"If you despise him so, you have no cause for repine." The sword smith stated bluntly. "_Unless, _you mean to punish him…" He mused, "For a child's simple mistake."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in fury, "He betrayed me. He sought to discard our father's legacy as if it was nothing! He sought to dishonor our clan!"

Totosai stood straight and stared at Sesshoumaru in the eye, "_He _betrayed _you?_" he asked, almost incredulous, "Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama, but your arrogance does you great disservice. If anything, Inuyasha-sama was justified in his actions!"

Sesshoumaru very nearly snarled at that.

"Oh, do not glare at me so!" Totosai snapped, "You expect Inuyasha-sama to _welcome_ the prospect of being your mate? You, who has abused him so abominably in the past? His own brother, who made no effort to hide his hatred and disgust? Did you expect him to rejoice in a mate who clearly despised him?"

The Daiyoukai stilled.

"If anything, you betrayed him first. Inu-Taishou left Inuyasha-sama in your care and what a spectacle you have made of it! What is Inuyasha to do? Was he to accept his fate of misery silently? While you gloried in the satisfaction of having broken him? He is the son of _Inu-Taishou! _He would never submit to such a thing and you know it. Your father's blood in just as potent in him as it is in yours, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He narrowed his eyes at the Daiyoukai, "You wished for him to suffer for that single offence. A naïve, terrified little boy ran from you and you wish to punish him for that. You tried to banish him because you knew that he would have to come back. You would even let him marry that miko because you know that Inuyasha-sama can't possibly love her. You know that she'll eventually die and Inuyasha-sama will be alone once again. You _want _him to suffer through that pain. You left him alone, without a pack, without ancestral ties, without a weapon… what did you expect him to do? Slowly descend into madness until he was forced to come to you on his knees?"

"The hanyou-"

"Precisely. _Hanyou. _" Totosai interrupted, "Or did her wrath this winter failed to convince you? He is a hanyou… Part _God_ and part Demon. Did you forget that, Sesshoumaru-sama? Even _you _cannot claim such a noble lineage. Stop deluding yourself. You misdirected your anger and pushed Inuyasha-sama away. Did you expect him to forgive all those cutting words that you tormented him with when he was a child? Did you expect him to forgive the numerous times you allowed him to starve when you had it in your power to protect him? He may not have been your mate but he was your brother. You forced the Prince of West to scavenge like a common beggar and you expect him to forgive you? Your arr-" Suddenly, he let out a choked sound.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the demon dangling from his grip. His deceptively slender fingers squeezed the fragile neck in his grasp. "I will not have a _servant_ speak to me thus." He whispered, his eyes glowing with anger, "You forget your place, Totosai. I am not as merciful as Inuyasha."

"Ind- indeed not." He choked, "Which is why *cough* you- you'll have your p- precious little brother's d-death on your conscience should he fail at sub- sub-mersion." He stated with some difficultly.

Sesshoumaru dropped him instantly, the red suddenly receding from his eyes. He hadn't considered that.

Losing the bond with Inuyasha would be painful… but losing Inuyasha himself?

That would devastate him.

"He wouldn't be so foolish." Sesshoumaru whispered, almost to himself. "Inuyasha can't do this. Surely the Goddess would forbid him."

Totosai steadied him, taking deep breaths and trying to gather his courage. He needed to get through Sesshoumaru's thick skull before Inuyasha returned. There was still a chance that Inuyasha didn't go through with the Submersion.

He had been discretely observing the Daiyoukai was the past few months. It was obvious that he was missing Inuyasha's presence desperately; cycling between anger and regret while he searched high and low for his brother.

"To be frank, I am amazed that this did not happen sooner." Totosai commented as he summoned his strange three-eyed ox, "And to think that his affection for you endured for so long, with so little encouragement…" He mounted his ox and looked down at Sesshoumaru, "Really, your father was too generous when he gifted Inuyasha to you."

Before Sesshoumaru could even fathom a reply, Totosai left.

'_Gifted… to me…?_' He asked himself, leaning against the Goshinboku with uncharacteristic uncertainty. It was an odd choice of words but it somehow _fit._

It fit almost too well.

He closed his eyes, recalling those memories before Inuyasha. He recalled his father's desperation to sire another child, despite having two sons. He recalled how Izayoi had been chosen by his mother to bear the child. The human princess had agreed after a great effort by both his parents and even then, carrying Inuyasha to term had almost killed her.

He remembered that day. He remembered those words.

'_This child is precious, not only because it is my child but because it will be __your__ sibling._' His father had said, '_It is yours to cherish, yours to love and nurture, Sesshoumaru. _' Such deep certainty lined his father's voice when he said that.

Suddenly, something dawned on him.

His father had known.

It was almost impossible to comprehend, but somehow, his father had known that death was approaching.

Was Inuyasha truly a gift from his father?

* * *

Naraku didn't waste time; Kagome mused as she dodged another one of the monster's attacks. It was almost as though the vile hanyou had placed sentinels by the Well.

He attacked on the very day she returned, his face lined with feral anger.

She had forgotten how it was. The rush of fear, the constant danger, the uncertainty of whether they'd be able to foil Naraku's plans…

Naraku was furious.

His aura radiated absolute, choking and overwhelming fury.

It amused her. It had been nearly eleven months since Inuyasha left and they went into hiding.

They had left Naraku hanging.

Kagome stifled a highly inappropriate giggle. After all, they were fighting a powerful, angry half-demon without their pack-leader and his magnificent sword.

However much she tried, Kagome couldn't control her amusement over the irony of the situation. Even Sango, Miroku and Kouga seemed amused, exchanging smirks despite the situation.

Really, who knew that Naraku would be so lost without them?

"Sango, watch out!" Kagome called out, letting her arrow fly towards Naraku with newly acquired precision. She had taken Inuyasha's advice and trained as much as she could during his absence.

Sango dodged expertly, frowning at Naraku. "He's being careless." She observed.

Kouga grinned, "Get them pissed off enough and they all act the same." He stated before turning to look at their enemy. "What's wrong, Naraku? Did ya miss us?"

"Where is Inuyasha?" Naraku asked, somehow managing to quell his anger. "Did he finally abandon you? Did he give up after Kikyou died, realizing that all he was fighting for was for naught?"

They stilled at the mention of Kikyou, unwilling to listen to her name spilling from his vile mouth. Kikyou deserved better than to be used as an excuse to rile them up.

"You have no business talking about her!" Kagome hissed, keeping her eyes on him. "You like to torment him, don't you? You like to play with him, you always have."

Naraku stilled, narrowing his eyes at her.

"But you're the furthest thing from his mind, Naraku. You are insignificant to him. You're a hurdle that he needs to pass and nothing else. You'll never be more than that. You'll never be his worst enemy or his constant tormentor. You're nothing to him!" She informed him, watching with satisfaction as the vile hanyou's expression darkened.

"But you mean something to him." Naraku whispered insidiously, "And if I crush you, I know he'll suffer… and he'll blame himself." With that said, innumerable black, shadowy appendages shot towards Kagome to kill.

"Shit, Kagome." Kouga cursed as they flew towards her, their weapons ready.

She had gotten used to the easy-going life she had in the modern world and had almost forgotten what it was like in this strange world.

"Kagome, hurry!"

Kagome jumped when Kouga latched onto her arm and dragged her out of harm's way. She was a little clumsy but quickly adjusted.

It was all coming back to her once again.

"Feeling a little lost, are we? Na-ra-ku-chaaan?" Kagome taunted boldly much to the astonishment of her friends.

Kouga chuckled behind her, "Have you gotten cheeky staying away from us for all these months, Kagome-chan?" he asked with a smirk while Miroku and Sango shook their heads.

"Kagome-sama, I advise you to not tickle the dragon." Miroku whispered urgently though his lips were twitching at her new confidence and mischievousness.

Inuyasha would certainly be surprised.

Kagome simply grinned; her eyes glittering dangerously as she mounted the arrow on her bow and let it fly. "I'm just excited to be back."

"Right! Show him, Kagome!" Shippou encouraged with a big grin, safely away from the battle with Kirara. Everyone was excited to be back together and anxious for Inuyasha to return.

Heck, Kagome had missed this world so much that even Naraku was a mildly welcome sight.

"We could really use Inuyasha's sheer destructive power now." Kouga murmured to her softly, "Even without Tessaiga, he can do a lot of damage."

Kagome nodded in agreement. They were in trouble despite the fact that Kagome was joking about. Naraku had somehow gotten Kohaku's jewel shard but Kikyou, being the kind of woman she was, let her light stay in Kohaku so that he could live on.

She was one special woman. No wonder Inuyasha had loved her.

It was so refreshing that she could admit that without feeling even the slightest pang of jealousy.

A small explosion beside her snapped her out her thoughts and she frowned, growing increasingly worried.

"Damn it, he's really pissed." Kouga muttered; feeling a little lost without his Jewel Shards. Kagome nodded in whole-hearted agreement.

Another pair of tentacles shot towards them and Kouga cursed but before they could react, someone grabbed them and tossed them out of the way.

The sheer strength required to do that told them everything.

Kagome spun around, a smile already on her lips. The smell was familiar, the presence was familiar and even the touch of his hand on her arm was familiar.

"Inuyasha!"

Kouga stepped behind Kagome to protect her from Naraku's attacks while she hugged the life out of her well-missed friend. She didn't even seem aware of the battle now. Her whole being was focused on looking at Inuyasha, trying to gauge if he was well.

"Kagome." Inuyasha greeted with a chuckle.

Even Naraku paused for a moment at that strangely unfamiliar voice.

It was deep, almost baritone-ish and so utterly surprising that even Kagome had to take a double take.

It was only then that they finally realized that Inuyasha had _changed._

It wasn't something that was apparent at first glance but there was no time to contemplate it. Naraku didn't stop. The sight of Inuyasha only served to increase his rage.

"Where is the last shard!" he roared.

Inuyasha sent him a very uncharacteristic dismissive glance. He had missed his friends too much to pay attention to the fiend. However, he wasn't careless, his senses were trained on Naraku as he greeted his friend.

Nevertheless, Inuyasha's reaction was so hilarious and they couldn't help it.

Kagome burst into a fit of ebullient giggles that seemed unstoppable. Kouga was already letting out loud guffaws while Sango daintily covered her mouth to stop her laughter. The situation was like a bizarre reunion from the twilight zone.

Only Inuyasha and Miroku seemed to be rather lost at the abrupt nature of their amusement.

Naraku, the bastard that he was, had to interrupt.

Inuyasha quickly shot forward, protecting his friends with the sure strength that they had begun to miss. The Inu-hanyou was a mere blur of sharp claws and iridescent hair. His great speed caught Naraku completely unawares, forcing the vile hanyou to scramble back.

Within minutes, the large appendages that Naraku used so skillfully where reduced to bits.

The villain narrowed his eyes in fury, watching from the safety of his barrier. Inuyasha's mysterious increase in power and skills startled him enough to rethink his approach. He had always been very aware of his enemy's strengths and weaknesses. He always sent his minions on ahead to test his opponents before involving himself in a fight.

Inuyasha had tried, constantly adding new skills to Tessaiga to overwhelm him.

This was different. The difference in skill was too much for Naraku to cope easily.

He was forced to retreat.

"You can't hide the shard from me for long, Inuyasha." He warned, furious that he had been forced to retreat so early in the game.

Inuyasha dearly wanted to trap Naraku, to not allow him to retreat but he knew that it wouldn't be wise. His mother's tutelage had taught him many things…

Patience was amongst them.

He kept his eyes open and his senses alert but he could feel Naraku's presence fade away as the fiend retreated. The bastard had managed to grow stronger once again; his very aura reeked of heinous power.

After nearly a year of being in the presence of one of the purest beings in existence, Naraku's corruption was almost too much to bear.

The lingering miasma caused him to pale slightly, the need to be out of the corrupted environment keen. He had changed as well, after all. His mother had released that seal that she had placed on him before his birth. The powers that he inherited from the Goddess and Sesshoumaru's mother were no longer out of his reach.

He was much more sensitive to his surroundings.

This new vulnerability didn't sit well with him. He had trained so rigorously for a reason. If he couldn't stand Naraku's aura, he'd be doomed.

With a slight sigh, he turned to his friends. His sharp eyes took everything about them, noting that Shippou had grown a little in height and had a leaner look about him. Obviously, the months he spent with his father's warrior Ranmaru benefitted him. The look of mischief and the characteristic laziness that he had come to associate with Shippou was still there, unfortunately.

Ranmaru must be losing his touch.

Kagome seemed a bit different as well. Her arms had gained a bit of definition, obviously the result of constant archery practice. She was a bit fuller as well, some womanly curves just beginning to form on her youthful figure.

Miroku and Sango seemed the same though there was an air about them that spoke of intimacy. They were very close to marriage, Inuyasha could tell.

Kouga, the irritating bastard, hadn't changed a jot. The same smug smirk and arrogant sparkling in the eyes greeted him as he looked at the damned wolf. The ten months he spent away from the bastard had _not_ made his heart grow fonder of him.

"You guys haven't changed much." He admitted, accepting Kagome and Sango's hugs and Miroku's fond pat on his shoulder. He caught Shippou with ease as the fox leapt at him, his green eyes full of joy.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he handed the Kitsune back to Kagome and took a step back. He had, unfortunately, regained his distaste for physical contact during the months he had spent with his mother.

"So Inuko, how's everything?" Kouga asked casually but there was a deeper meaning to his words.

Inuyasha shrugged, meeting the wolf's icy blue eyes without hesitation. "As well as one can expect." He answered vaguely. He wasn't ready to reveal exactly what had happened in the past months. "It has certainly he-" he paused, his eyes widening as a ball of white energy shot at him.

Inuyasha's first reaction had been to dodge and he certainly would have been able to do it but the energy was familiar.

The presence was familiar.

He barely twitched at his friends' alarmed looks, willingly allowing the energy to surround him, sink into his body and carry him away. With a single, reassuring look, he stopped Kagome and the others from following him.

The speed at which they travelled made him slightly ill but he didn't complain. There was enough anger in the presence for him to keep his mouth shut for the moment.

Suddenly, he was let go and he flailed, the abrupt falling sensation catching him off-guard.

He slammed painfully against the ground, the stones on the earth stabbing his back. He barely had time to catch his breath before a heavy body rammed into him, a knee digging sharply into his stomach.

"Aniue!" He gasped, the pain finally awakening his own ire. "Stop this foolishness!"

Cold amber eyes pinned him, the accusation in that gaze making him cringe. Slender fingers curled around his neck, the grip tightening dangerously as the Daiyoukai on top of him leaned forward, his expression uncharacteristically open.

There was no mistaking the rage on his elder brother's countenance.

"How dare you." Sesshoumaru hissed sharply, his fingers tightening on Inuyasha's neck just enough for the younger Inu-youkai to start struggling for breath. Inuyasha was no longer a weakling but Sesshoumaru, with his fully-grown strength and experience, was able to maintain his suffocating hold.

"You left me with no _**choice!**_" Inuyasha rasped out, clawing at Sesshoumaru's wrist. "Release me!" The Daiyoukai's hold only tightened and Inuyasha panicked a bit, seeing spots as he struggled to breathe. "Do you _want_ to kill your mate?"

Sesshoumaru stilled, the long, deceptively delicate fingers instantly loosening their hold.

The younger Inu-youkai took a deep, relieved breath and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"You know."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Of course, I know! I have always known." He covered his eyes under the pretense of trying to regain his equilibrium. In reality, he wanted to conceal his flushed face.

After ten months of being in continuous contact with his youki and refining his instincts, he was very sensitive to his mate's presence and touch. Sesshoumaru's body was pinning him to the ground and now that the Daiyoukai wasn't suffocating him, the pleasant weight was distracting.

Sesshoumaru was silent but after a while, he removed Inuyasha's hand, pinning both his arms to the ground above his head.

"And yet you ran from me." He said, the anger turning his voice to steel.

"Of course, I did." Inuyasha replied, meeting his brother's gaze. "You weren't exactly warm and cuddly, you know. I was young, experiencing my first…" he scowled. "My first mating instincts. I had nightmares for _months_. I couldn't think of a single scenario where I could be your mate and be happy."

Sesshoumaru snarled. "I will _not _insult me, half-breed."

"What did you expect me to do, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked seriously. "You had made it abundantly clear that you despised me. I hardly knew anything about demon customs then, largely your fault," he pointed out absently. "I didn't know how you'd treat your mate."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed. "I admit that some of it was my fault. I should've been wiser. I shouldn't have run to Kikyou. I shouldn't have promised to turn human and consume the Shikon no tama… I've made mistakes." He shook his head. "When the first rumors of the Shikon no Tama came to me, I was certain that I could use it to turn into a demon. Why do you think I wanted to do that?" he met Sesshoumaru's gaze squarely. "I had no particular reason to hate my hanyou self… no, it was _you_ that forced me in that direction. I wanted to win _your_ esteem and respect. I wanted to be your brother, your pack. I found myself lacking because you found me lacking."

"I am not to blame for your foolishness." The older brother said icily. "Your hatred for me was just as potent as my hatred for you."

Inuyasha concealed a cringe. "Now see, that's where you're wrong." He whispered, suppressing his pain. "I certainly hated your actions towards me but for some reason, likely because of my _damned human heart_, I couldn't bring myself to hate you. That day… when you came to me, again to make an attempt on my life, the sudden surge of those instincts caught me off guard." He turned his head away. "You may not have noticed but I certainly did. I looked at you with a slight feeling of hope but you gazed back at me with the same expression of disgust. I knew then, if you ever accepted me as your mate, it would be with bitterness and reluctance. I took the only route I thought I had. As a human, I'd be able to kill those painful instincts." He shrugged, "What else could I have done?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "You should have bared your neck and submitted to me."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to snarl. The spiritual energy that he inherited from the Goddess rushed to the surface, scalding Sesshoumaru's fingers. "If we're to be mates, Sesshoumaru, we shall be _equal_!" he growled. "I still have the power to sever this bond and I have no compunctions against holding that over you. One move in the wrong direction from you and I will snap this thin, fragile thread that ties us and leave you to _rot!_"

The Daiyoukai froze.

Inuyasha easily shook of Sesshoumaru's grip from his hands and sat up. He was almost nose-to-nose with his elder brother. "I told you that I love you." He said softly but there was a stern undertone to his words. "Much to my own detriment, I forgive everything you do to me. I forgave all those physical wounds you inflicted on me from the moment I was old enough to defend myself. I forgave your scathing, insidious words that battered my self-esteem. I even forgave you when you almost killed me." He narrowed his eyes, his fingers fisting in Sesshoumaru's silken hair. "Mother made me realize that I was wrong in forgiving you. I shouldn't have indulged your pride. I may be the younger mate but it is my duty to keep you from harming yourself."

"You've grown arrogant."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Pot calling the kettle black. _Your_ pride, _your_ wounded feelings, _your _stubborn arrogance kept this wall between us." He poked Sesshoumaru in the chest. "I love you." He said again. "Can you freely admit the same?" he asked challengingly. "Can you say, without hesitation, that I'm precious to you? That you missed me when I was gone and that your body craves my presence just as much as your mind longs for it. Can you admit that I am the center to your universe and without me, you feel restless and hollow? Can you admit it, nii-san?"

Sesshoumaru had no words to say.

A triumphant light entered bold golden eyes. "You are precious to me. I missed you. My body and mind, my very_ soul_ craves for you. You have always been the center of my universe. I cannot abide your absence for too long. I. Love. You. I treasure you, I adore you. I have worshipped you all my life even if you only give me pain in return." Inuyasha kept his gaze locked with Sesshoumaru's. "There. I have lain myself bear to you. I haven't run from these instincts, these _feelings_. I could say more and that wouldn't matter because, nii-san, your pride will forbid you from understanding the value of my confession. You'll scoff at it… indeed, even now, I see the derision in your eyes, the disgust that I have opened myself so crudely to you."

"Inuya-"

"No." Inuyasha stopped him. "You don't get to speak." He said furiously. "There are only so many times I can forgive you before I lose my dignity and become some pathetic, submissive bitch." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I confessed my feelings to you against every instinct in me. I made myself vulnerable to you, even more so than I was before because I _know_ you. Now you have all the facts. Now you know how much I esteem you. Now you know that I'd still sever this bond, regardless of the pain it would cause me if you _don't fucking wise up!_"

He pushed Sesshoumaru off his and stood, keeping his gaze steady on the Daiyoukai. "As much as I respect you, aniue, I cannot allow you to break me. I cannot allow you to destroy what I am just because your tender, _fragile_ pride is offended. If we mate, we mate as equals. If we mate, we mate when you can confess with equal honestly and decisiveness those same feelings that I just avowed."

He spun on his heal, ready to depart. He hadn't expected to meet Sesshoumaru so soon and all his resolve, all of his mother's teachings, everything now seemed useless and weak. The look in his brother's eyes hadn't change.

He still looked at Inuyasha in disgust.

"You're mistaken if you think you can just walk away after speaking to me thus." Sesshoumaru whispered icily.

Inuyasha stopped walking but he didn't even get the chance to turn around before Sesshoumaru was suddenly behind him. He stiffened, ready to fight as two powerful arms wrapped around him in a vice-like, inescapable embrace.

"Those silly, _human_ emotions have no place in a demon soul bond." Sesshoumaru hissed in Inuyasha's ear, his elongated fangs dangerously close to the hanyou's expose neck. "The _love_ you speak of is a frail, fickle emotion that can easily jump from one person to another. This love that you seem to value so much, you give with reckless disregard. You offered it to that woman Kikyou… you offer it freely to her reincarnation… you willing distribute it amongst you friends."

The younger Inu-youkai stilled, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "Wha-?"

"Love is too weak, too easily spent to describe our relationship, little brother." He whispered and unexpectedly, Inuyasha shivered, his face growing rosy once again. "Your love means nothing to me. You are all too willing to give it up."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but could only gasp helplessly as Sesshoumaru's lips brushed his cheek.

It was the very first intimate gesture shared between the two.

"You want honesty from me, do you?" he asked mockingly. "The truth is not always a noble, easily palatable concept, little Inuyasha but truth you shall receive." Long fingers cupped his chin, tilting his head to the side to he could meet Sesshoumaru's intense gaze. "You're mistaken, little hanyou, if you think you have even that little freedom to refuse me. The only reason I have not mated you yet is that I wanted you to come to me willingly, when you were ready. Every step you take as an unmated youngling is by my grace. I have slaughtered youkai by the dozen for even daring to _contemplate _the thought of mating you. I have done so ever since your body started maturing."

Inuyasha paled.

"Your little wolf breathes to this day only because you are fond of him. Those two priestesses survive only because I refuse to kill helpless women." He narrowed his eyes. "Even then, it was a _very_ close thing, Inuyasha."

"You're lying." He whispered, unable to believe it.

Sesshoumaru smiled slowly against Inuyasha's sensitive skin and the young hanyou's eyes widened in alarm.

His brother's smile never boded well.

"You ask if I treasure you." The Daiyoukai said lazily. "Of course, I do. You are mine. You've always been mine. I have abused you abominably but I have never denied the relationship that stands between us." He chuckled and Inuyasha closed his eyes, his nails digging into Sesshoumaru's arm. "Did you not notice, my oblivious little brother, that _I _always sought you out. _You_ were content to avoid seeing my face but I deliberately crossed your path every time we encountered each other. Didn't you find it a little strange that we met so often? I am a Daiyoukai, after all. I have duties that do not include stalking a little hanyou."

Inuyasha swallowed, "Why… why then?"

"Until the day I realized that you were my mate, you verily taxed my patience." Sesshoumaru said bluntly. "Every instinct in me forbade me from coming close to you… to be your _brother_. Yet, I was duty bound to keep you safe and protected. I won't justify my actions. As you confessed, I have made mistakes as well. But, I took _measures_, Inuyasha, to thicken your skin. All that abuse you suffered from me made you immune to those who could do you more harm. All those _fights_ between us thought you everything you know of fighting and survival. I was cruel to you, I was ruthless and took special pleasure in beating you down, those things I will not deny." He fingers slipped into his little brother's silken hair. "But I was never indifferent to you."

"Does that excuse the pain you caused me, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked finally. "You say you took special pleasure in beating me down… how am I supposed to feel about that? _Happy?_" he asked sarcastically. "Am I supposed to be pleased that you deliberately sought me out to appease you sadistic impulses?"

"No." He answered calmly. "But really, lovely one, you are deliberately trying to hold on to old wounds. Your childhood was actually no different to mine. I treated you with similar aloof disregard that our parents directed at me. I had food and shelter while you lacked those but other than that… nothing." He shrugged. "Your human upbringing made you very sensitive. You thought of yourself as inferior, deep within yourself, you thought of yourself as unworthy. Eventually, that would've made you weak and vulnerable."

Inuyasha bit his lip harshly, his mind going to those vague childhood memories. He knew, of course, _those_ words were much worse, much more damaging than anything Sesshoumaru had ever said.

"These are all excuses." He whispered finally. "Get to the point, Sesshoumaru."

The Daiyoukai's arms tightened. "What point, little brother?" He asked. "My purpose for distracting you has already been served."

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt it, the slow, deliberate heat sinking into his skin. He paled, his claws digging into Sesshoumaru's arm in alarm. "You bastard."

The Daiyoukai scoffed before ruthlessly grabbing Inuyasha's hair and tilting his head back. "You think you can give me an ultimatum like that and get away with it, my precious one?" he asked, brushing his lips against Inuyasha's vulnerable throat as his youki flared outward, enveloping both of them. "You dare threaten me? I'll have you on your knees in front of me for even thinking such things." The hanyou hissed as his brother's power blanketed him, marking him and invading his body without restraint.

He couldn't deny Sesshoumaru now. It was too late.

Sesshoumaru had already started the Mating Ritual.

"I won't submit." Inuyasha snarled, his own powers flaring in response. His body couldn't fight this, his soul would welcome it but he would make the bastard _pay_ for taking the choice away from him.

"You won't." Sesshoumaru agreed, "And I do not require you to. My patience and leniency has reached its end. I will no longer wait for you to be ready; I care even less for your willingness." His grip tightened and Inuyasha winced. "After all, you _love_ me." He mocked. "I shall show you, my precious one," he whispered, spotting the tears that clouded his little brother's eyes, "I shall show you just why that _weak_, _pathetic_ emotion of love can stand no ground against my feelings for you. You will see. You think I don't treasure you, that I don't consider you precious to me, that I hold no affection and respect for you… you think that I wish for a docile, obedient mate." Inuyasha gasped as the power increased, the burn of it rendering him unable to speak. "I have, for all these years, protected you from a demon's feelings for his mate, Inuyasha. I never considered you ready for it. Now, I shall show you."

They fell to the knees, Sesshoumaru easily pulling his trembling brother onto his lap.

"I have never touched you unless it was in a fight." Sesshoumaru whispered. "Now, I will touch you, Inuyasha, and when I'm finished, you never doubt me." He promised. "I allowed you to roam freely, I restrained every instinct that told me otherwise but now, you will see the extent of my protectiveness… my possessiveness towards you. I allowed you to share your heart freely with others, to share this _love_ of yours with those unworthy ningen but now…" his fangs brushed against Inuyasha's throat and he shivered, closing his eyes. "Now, you wouldn't dare to spare a single sliver of affection towards _anyone_."

Inuyasha cried out, his power merging with his brother's painfully as two, razor sharp canines sank into his neck.

As his world went white, a single sentence echoed in his mind in a familiar, icy voice.

'_You shall never again deny me, my precious mate._'

'_Innocent._'

The word whispered across the Daiyoukai's mind as he looked down at his unconscious brother. The hanyou's words and actions screamed of innocence and ignorance. Threatening him had been the worst thing Inuyasha could have ever done, especially after disappearing for nearly a year.

Amber eyes narrowed as his thumb brushed against Inuyasha's plump lower lip. He still remembered the kiss that the wretched miko stole from him mate. Hadn't he punished Inuyasha severely for that? For daring to allow anyone to touch him so intimately?

His eyes travelled to the hanyou's neck, the bruise on the pale skin had already faded and only two pinpricks like marks left behind by his fangs remained.

The first step was now complete. What little mercy he had left, he used it to stop himself from taking Inuyasha forcefully. It was against his pride, against his very nature, to force his mate to submit. He could have, but wouldn't violate his little brother in such a manner.

But Inuyasha needed to be taught a lesson. He was mistaken if he thought that Sesshoumaru would let his latest stunt go unpunished.

To even _think_ of severing their bond…

The hanyou didn't know what force existed behind the Daiyoukai's impassive façade. He didn't know the power of those instincts, those _feelings_ that he so coveted. He desired the human emotion of love and affection.

He had confessed to those emotions.

"_You are precious to me. I missed you. My body and mind, my very soul craves for you. You have always been the center of my universe. I cannot abide your absence for too long. I. Love. You. I treasure you, I adore you. I have worshipped you all my life even if you only give me pain in return."_

Sesshoumaru's lips curled into a scowl. "So innocent, little Inuyasha." He whispered into his unconscious brother's ear. "Such innocent affections. You have not tasted true demon emotions yet, little one." He leaned forward, his long hair forming a curtain of white around them. "This naive adoration still speaks of a child's admiration of his older brother."

He pressed a light kiss to Inuyasha's forehead, closing his eyes. The little hanyou wasn't ready. He still didn't experience those same overpowering sensations that Sesshoumaru had become accustomed to.

Inuyasha was mistaken. He had only seen Sesshoumaru's possessive anger, never the concealed passion that strained the Daiyoukai's control every day. He had seen Sesshoumaru feigned disgust, but he didn't see the desperate protectiveness that made him shadow Inuyasha's every movement.

Too young. Still too young but his little brother had forced his hand. Sesshoumaru could no longer hold himself back.

"You're still too innocent for me to open myself to you, my little Inuyasha." He whispered against the smooth skin of his brother's forehead. "Still too innocent to understand. Your haste is going to cost to dear, lovely one."

"Maybe if you had spoken to me instead of trying to push me away, I wouldn't have been so hasty." Inuyasha said gruffly, his eyes fluttering open to meet his older brother's amber eyes. "Maybe it is time be actually spoke to each other without insults and anger, aniue." He said softly.

Sesshoumaru hesitated uncharacteristically for a moment. The anger was still burning in his veins. Inuyasha had tested his patience too many times and his instincts demanded that he worked to ensure that it never happened again.

But Inuyasha was also right. If they were to be mates, they'd be equal. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to abide by someone meek and submissive while Inuyasha had too much self-respect to allow it.

Slowly, an elegant hand rose and long fingers sank soothingly into snow-white hair. Inuyasha looked up and he received a look so tender that it took his breath away. "You really are the most frustrating creature to walk this earth." Sesshoumaru confessed softly before resting his forehead on Inuyasha's. "Alright, we shall speak."

Even with the permission, Inuyasha was silent for a while, taking in his mate's expression. They had pushed each other to their limits, that much was apparent. Inuyasha had promised himself that he wouldn't forgive Sesshoumaru's mistakes but he'd still give him the affection and respect that his elder brother not only needed, but also deserved.

He had betrayed that when he goaded the older demon to react.

Rich golden eyes softened as he raised his hands to cup Sesshoumaru's face. "I am sorry, aniue." He whispered, "I never meant to push you so far. Our situation itself was so confusing and wretched. I didn't know how to act. I _still_ don't know how to react. I was so convinced that you hated me, I was desperate. If my involvement with Kikyou and that entire mess hurt you, I am truly very sorry." He confessed.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, only brushing his lips against Inuyasha's forehead in silent forgiveness. He daren't look towards those supple lips as they moved to speak, his control was strained as it is, with a warm, willing mate resting contently in his lap.

"Can we move past this?" Inuyasha asked tentatively. "Can we begin anew?"

The Daiyoukai looked down at him intently, "Inuyasha." He began and it was the first Inuyasha had heard his name fall from his brother's lips with warmth instead of scorn. "The enmity that existed between us will continue to hinder us. Neither of us is of a forgiving nature. I must caution you, while I may try to contain my instincts, I cannot vouch for my temper." He grasped Inuyasha's chin and couldn't help let some of his anger slip into the grip. "Even threatening to sever the bond is enough for me ignore all reason. You know not how you have unsettled me, Inuyasha."

The younger of the two cringed. "Yes… mother did say that it was a big deal…"

Sesshoumaru snorted delicately. "A gross understatement, little brother." He let his grasp loosen, peering down into curious golden eyes. "We'll quarrel." He admitted bluntly. "With so many mistakes and misunderstandings between us, we will not have a smooth-sailing courtship. We cannot be proper mates unless you can match _my_ feelings, Inuyasha." At the hanyou's look of disbelief, he raised a brow. "Come now, my lovely one, you know that demons feel more intensely than humans. We are simply more connected to nature, which is why our control over our emotions makes us seem unfeeling. I have resented… I still resent the many years that stand between us. You haven't even experienced your first Call yet. You do not know of the burn that the Mating Call leaves behind when it is unsatisfied."

Inuyasha frowned, "Surely, there would've been oth-" He stilled before he could complete the sentence.

The expression on Sesshoumaru's face was formidable.

"Er… right." He trailed off awkwardly, "You wouldn't. I apologize for that, aniue. I did not mean any slight on your honor."

"You had better learn to watch your tongue when you speak to me, little one." Sesshoumaru said calmly but there was a hint of icy danger in his voice.

Inuyasha scowled in irritation, "Don't get too cocky, you great brute. Ordering me about like that is going to get you nowhere fast."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed but he took a deep breath and controlled his ire. "I forget how much like a child you behave."

"I am past two hundred." Inuyasha said with a huff. "Just because you're _ancient_ doesn't mean that I'm a little kid."

The Daiyoukai's eyebrow gave a twitch of irritation. "Inuyasha." He growled warningly.

The hanyou waved his hand, "Yes, yes, let us not forget that you're sensitive about your age, old man." He taunted before narrowing his eyes at Sesshoumaru mockingly, "What are you, a _girl_? We're both of age and the fact that five hundred years separate us means nothing in the grand scheme of things. You'll still live to see the fifth millennia of your life and me being so young will probably keep me with you longer."

Sesshoumaru suddenly stilled. _That_ thought had not occurred to him at all.

Inuyasha met his gaze with a solemn smile. "I can't match your life-span, aniue, or did you forget _that_ aspect of being a hanyou? I'm allowed at most, three to four thousand years before I must shed this body and join mother in her realm. There _are_ consequences for being born to a Goddess. My soul is the container of all the powers I inherit from _Her_. My physical body is what it was always supposed to be… part human, part demon, albeit, more demonic than you previously thought because of your mother's generous contributions."

"Mates cannot be separated by death, Inuyasha. We're soul-bonded. Where you go after death is where I'd inevitably be." Sesshoumaru said but there was a sliver of doubt in his voice. Inuyasha wasn't a full demon after all.

"I realize that I'm missing something important here. There's something about the whole _Mates_ business that I still don't understand but really, you've already initiated the Bond. My body and instincts will soon catch up, I guess."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "They will, but it won't be easy or comfortable for you. Your body may be ready for me _you _are not."

The hanyou shrugged, "I'll deal with it. It can't be _that_ bad."

The Daiyoukai narrowed his eyes but he had not words to explain to Inuyasha the seriousness of the matter.

His little brother was underestimating the sheer power of a Youkai Soul-Bond.

… And he would suffer for it.


End file.
